Simply Amazing
by The Bleached Inu
Summary: Song-fic Goo Joon Pyo looks back on all his little adventures with Jan Di...his wife, and just how amazing she is. (MAJOR FLUFF)!


**Hy guys! The Bleached Inu here! So, I have new addiction…Korean Dramas…hahaha! It's almost as addicting as anime! And recently, I just finished the show: "Boys Before Flowers" and I loved it! I was sad that it ended :( but after I listened to Trey Songz song "Simply Amazing" I got the idea for this story, hope you all enjoy! (check out the show man awesome!)**

**-The Bleached Inu**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own "Boys Before Flowers" nor do I own Trey Songz song!**

* * *

Simply Amazing

* * *

"_Are you sure this is what you want Joon Pyo?"_

"_I can't believe you would even ask that Woo Bin! I've never been surer of anything in my life." _

_Woo Bin nodded, "I know…I just find it odd that you don't seem nervous at all." _

_I gave a small laugh, "I'm nervous as hell." _

_Woo Bin laughed as well, "Well alright then!"_

_There was a short silence, "Yo, if you don't mind me asking…what is it about Jan Di that you love so much? We all know that you do, but is there something specific?"_

_I blinked, I could name at least a thousand things right there, but I could manage to say was: _

"I can't really explain what it is she does…But um, whatever it is…It's simply…simply amazing_."_

* * *

I woke but rather abruptly; the sun shone through the thin material covering the windows. I looked at the clock, _why so early? _I blinked with a small frown, not everyone dreamed about their wedding day, especially if it was five years ago. I tried to sit up only to find out that I couldn't.

_Her head is on my chest, sun comes rolling in_  
_We're lost in these covers, and all I feel is skin_  
_I slowly kiss your face, beautiful in every way, you are (you are)_

I smiled down at my wife, Jan Di. _My wife! _I never seem to get over it. Her hair fanned out behind her on the pillow, and her cheeks slightly flushed from the warmth. She was beautiful. Never would I have thought that she would one day be my wife. Yet here she was. Even after all of the pranks I've pulled on her, the angry remarks, the way I've treated her over the years, she was still there- no here with me; smiling and laughing with me. And even if it was at me, I've always enjoyed that wonderful smile of hers.

_See I'm a man that don't believe in much_  
_But I'll be damned, if I don't believe in us_  
_And how we play a fight up in the bathroom_  
_Next thing you know I'm making love to you_  
_Girl, promise me you'll never change_

No matter how many times we've fought for these past nine years, she was still me Jandi Di, and I her Joon Pyo… "JJ". And I loved her.

_She ain't perfect, but she's worth it  
Every breath I breathe, for the life of me  
And I know I might not deserve it  
But she loves me, and it's simply amazing (you are),  
Simply amazing (you are), simply amazing (you are)  
And she loves me, and it's simply amazing, amaze-amazing_

I suddenly remembered that day, the day she told me that she loved me, even though I knew she did. It was at the beach during the sunset, like one of those cheesy romance movies that I hated, now I don't find them all that bad. I remember her smile, her shining eyes, the setting sun in her hair making it seem like it was on fire, and the smell of her and the ocean beside us.

_The girl's a work of art, and I can't help but stare  
With a smile like the sunset, and the ocean is her hair  
Ooohhh what she do ain't fair ooooohhh  
She know me better, than I know myself_

I've never been all too interested with women, even though the F4's all famous Yi Jeong and even Woo Bin would stare at me in shock, I would never ever consider having a girlfriend. I just planned on waiting for my Umma to pick out some one for me like she did with my Noona. But then Jan Di came along, the love of my life. For the rest of my life. I had decided long ago that I would protect her with all my strength; and I hope I had lived up to that promise; but according to her, I did more than enough. And that made me all the more happy._  
_

_See I'm a man, that don't believe in much  
But I'll be damned if I don't believe in us  
Like when I said I loved you for the first time  
And the tears dropped from your eyes  
Girl, don't you ever change_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Jan Di shift in her sleep, she was waking up. I watched her brown eyes slowly open and blink into focus. She looked up at me and smiled, like she did every morning for five years now.

"You're awake already?" she said, "Wow!"

I smirked, "You sound surprised."

She flicked my nose, "Of course I am! When was the last time you woke up this early? And before me even!"

I pulled a face pretending to think, "hmm….never."

"Exactly! What are you still doing in bed?"

"Oh, just thinking about how beautiful you are."

She laughed, "That's cheesy even for you Pyo."

I smiled, _but it's true…_

_Cause she ain't perfect, but she's worth it  
Every breath I breathe for the life of me  
And I know I might not deserve it  
But she loves me, and it's simply amazing (you are)  
Simply amazing (you are), simply amazing (you are)  
And she loves me  
_

"Umma, Appa!" The double doors to our bedroom sprang open. Before I had time to react, a small body launched itself into me at full speed. With an 'oof' I fell down flat on my back on the bed to see the face of a three year old boy smiling down at me. My son.

Jan Di laughed at her own laughing son and pulled him off of me,

"Dae Hyun, you're going to kill your Appa one of these days!" she said ruffling his curly hair.

"No kidding…!" I breathed, but I was smiling.

"Umma, Appa! Why aren't you up yet!? We're going to the zoo with Aunty Ga Eul and Uncle Yi Jeong aren't we!?"

"Yes, but not for another four hours honey!" Jan Di sighed.

"Appa, can we go and help Uncle Ji Hoo at the clinic tomorrow too?"

I smiled placing a hand on my sons head, "Sure, why not?"

Dae Hyun smiled up at me with those brown eyes of his, his mothers' eyes.

_There is nothing, in this world  
That can keep me away from you  
And there's nobody who could ever compare to you  
Ooohhhhh_

I looked at Jan Di, I pictured myself, and I looked at our son Dae Hyun, never could I feel this kind of happiness in any other life besides this one. I loved my family and the woman who gave me that family. No matter what may happen in the future, I will always be there to protect my family, because they are my happiness.

_She ain't perfect (no she ain't), but she's worth it (I'm telling you she is)  
Every breath I breathe, for the life of me  
And I know I might not deserve it  
But she loves me and it's simply amazing (you are)  
Simply amazing (you are), simply amazing (you are)  
And she loves me, and it's simply amazing_

* * *

**Well, what did you think!? Please R&R to tell me how I did! I hope you all enjoyed it! And happy back to school for the ones that do ;D**

**-The Bleached Inu**_  
_


End file.
